zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Romance
Christmas Romance is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a Manbienne story of the new City of Mystery and Romance canon. I have decided that Manchas and Fabienne Growley got married in April of 2017, the year that this takes place, so, just like Nick and Judy, it will be their first Christmas as a married couple. Now that they are married, the couple is living together in her nice apartment. It is December 22 and, together, Manchas and Fabienne share a romantic evening at home by their Christmas tree. This is from Manchas' POV. and displays my view of Fabienne, the one in which she, like all the big cat females depicted in my take on Zootopia, have the same attractive, sexy, curvaceous body, hips and rear as Judy and Gazelle. I mean, they can't be the only females in the Zootopia universe who look like that. Story Christmas is here again The date is December 22 It is two days before Christmas Eve Here I am at home with my darling Fabienne, the love of my life That beautiful Snow leopardess, the famed ZNN reporter, is now my wife We married in April of this year That makes this our first Christmas as a married couple I thank Nick and Judy, themselves an interspecies couple, for bringing us closer together in love We live together at her nice apartment in Savanna Central We have decorated for Christmas Colored Christmas lights on a chase function are on the tree and hung around the room Ornaments of all types festoon the tree Around the bottom of the tree are all manner of finely wrapped presents Battery operated candles have been placed all around Now, night has fallen We have had dinner Christmas movies are playing on TV You had showered just a bit earlier Now, I go and take a shower as well I come out clad in just a pair of green shorts I find that you have prepared a romantic moment for us You have turned the lights out, only the TV, the Christmas lights and the candles are on Then there you are, sitting on the sofa You are clad in a sexy little red nightgown ending just a little ways above your knees For a moment I look at you and take in the sight I look at everything I love about you Your beautiful face Your gorgeous body Your womanly features, like your curvaceous hips and rear Your tail twitches slowly, an indicator of flirtatious intent You bat your eyes and beckon me to come to you I do so and sit down with you on the couch I can smell the perfume that you have sprayed yourself with Its scent drives me wild You wrap your arms around me and pull me close to you I respond in kind, placing my hands on the small of your back Merry Christmas, you say to me flirtatiously I smile as we enter a kiss, a deep, passionate one Our eyes close We savor the moment In that moment, I forget my troubles as you kiss me and your tongue slowly laps at my lips I slowly lap at your lips with my own tongue as I kiss you All stresses melt away I am glad that only I get to see this side of you The professional image that you present on the news is just an act This is the real you Merry Christmas, darling I can't wait for you to see the present I got you Category:The new Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance canon Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance expanded universe Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Christmas stories Category:Pre-Christmas stories Category:Holiday stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Manchas' POV Category:Poem style Category:Romantic fics Category:Love Stories